1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a loading equipment for connecting a printed circuit board (PCB) and a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Related Patent
Conventionally, an Land Grid Array (LGA) socket comprises a insulative housing, a plurality of terminals or contacts received in the insulative housing, a stiffener attaching to periphery of the insulative housing, a load plate pivotally mounted to one side of the stiffener. The load plate is arranged at an original, open position when the socket connector is not in use. The CPU is put upon the insulative housing and a user rotates the load lever by pivoting the load lever to actuate the load plate to move towards the insulative housing, and therefore, the CPU is received between the insulative housing and the load plate and electrically connects with the contacts.
Currently, the electrical connector assembly comprises so many components, containing a stiffener, a load plate, an insulative housing and a load lever, that it requires many steps in assembling said components into the connector assembly, which is rather troublesome. The load plate and the stiffener have several arcuate portions to mate with each other in the rotation of the load plate. The load plate and the stiffener have complicated shapes and need to be punched precisely. It is difficult for manufacturing the connector.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector assembly that eliminates the aforesaid problems.